


What Makes A Side

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Logic. Creativity. Morality. Anxiety. Each has a dictionary definition, each has a character, but is that really the best description?





	1. Logic

**Author's Note:**

> These are all drabbles, 100 words exactly, suggestions for more sides would be greatly appreciated

Imagine this. There's a man, standing very still. _Tick_. Before him is a screen spanning the wall. _Tick_. He's formulating and arranging and rearranging _Tick_ and planning and throwing it all out to start again when it proves to be imperfect. _Tick_. As his watch meticulously ticks the time away, he finally reaches up and begins to work, the plan complete in his brain. He pulls up a tab, beginning to type, but seconds later there's another tab, and another. The claims must be airtight, the explanations absolute. There is no room for error. He's Logic, Rationality, Sensibility. Always right.


	2. Creativity

Imagine this. There's a man pacing his room. His eyes, even lost in thought, sparkle like identical diamond rings. In this room, there's a bookshelf stuffed with half full notebooks and sketchbooks and plastic cups holding countless pens, pencils, and paintbrushes. One wall is covered in Polaroid pictures and drawings, a physical Pinterest board of his life. There's a speaker in the corner blasting Ariana Grande. He's full of ideas that just need to be written down or drawn. There's so much to create and share with everyone! After all, he's Creativity, Inspiration, Ingenuity! He must invent! Change the world!


	3. Morality

Imagine this. There's a man on the street, obviously the head of the agitated crowd around him. A seasoned activist, he's yelling, demanding, screaming for what is right. The people rally behind him, spurred by his battle cry. They will fall. Of that, everyone there is certain. They are wrong. He is right. They are dark. He is light. They are weak. He is strong. They are out. He is in. When all is said and done, Good will win. He will win. After all, he's Morality, Ideals, Virtue. The world is in black and white, and _this ends now._


	4. Anxiety

Imagine this. There's a man standing over you, talking rapidly. He's loud, pointing out things that don't usually make sense but suddenly do out of his mouth. They're worst case scenarios, now obviously possible; warped thoughts that have been carefully crafted to invoke the most fear. Each word hurts, slicing paper cuts across an already gaping wound. His words make you feel like you don't belong, with sweating hands and nervous glances, a racing heart and wishing everything would go away. He makes your thoughts fuzzy, forcing you to focus on him.He's Anxiety, Worry, Panic. He's your worst nightmare.


	5. Deceit

Imagine this. There's a man sitting at a desk. It's messy, with scribbled papers and pens and an assortment of other things covering the surface. But for now he's writing in a black notebook. He's on one of the last pages, printing neatly the lies he's told. He must keep track of them all, and never contradict himself. If there is a single mistake, the entire life he's built for himself will unravel like a snipped tapestry, ready to be abandoned and burned. He's Deceit, Lies, Trickery. He thrives on quick tongues and willing participants; minds open to his words.


	6. Depression

Imagine this. There's a man. His face is shrouded and sunken, and it's evident that even his body has given up hope. His eyes are dull, and he looks tired, so tired. With his head in a fog and limbs numb, he's barely even responsive. He's feeding off fear, the only substance still keeping him alive, and every inhale sparks something that just makes the fog denser. Soon, he'll be engulfed in it. It's scary to see just how inhuman he looks. But it proves only one thing. He is Depression, Hopelessness, Misery. He's no man. He is a monster.


	7. Romance

Imagine this. There's a man with two hearts. One in his chest, and one on his sleeve. He proves time after time that he's smooth as glass,charming you with a simple-but-loving compliment that makes you remember what starlight feels like. He's dapper in his dress and even more flattering with his words. He's pure chivalry, bearing bouquets of your favorite flowers. They're handed to you with a wink and a kiss on the back of your hand. He's the master of sweeping you off your feet, and rightfully so. He's Romance, Passion, Love. You are his sun.


End file.
